


Condensation

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Silverbolt's electricity, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, electrical play - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: The thing about Skyfire is that sometimes he comes down from really high altitudes. The ice on his wings melts away, forming water droplets, and Silverbolt heats up just from watching him.Unf.In which Skyfire gets a hot welcome and Silverbolt gets his wings bitten. A lot.
Relationships: Silverbolt/Skyfire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Condensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> So earlier this year I posted a fun fic prompt thing on Twitter, where people prompted me titles and I'd write the summary for the fic I'd write for that title. Eerian prompted 'Condensation'. And liked the summary enough to really encourage me to write it :D So I hope you like this!

Silverbolt watched the sky, and waited for Skyfire to come back from his high-orbit patrol. He could have flown up there, escorted Skyfire down. Sometimes he did. He enjoyed flying above and slightly behind Skyfire, watching the ice melt on his wings, the droplets spreading over Skyfire’s cool plating. It was quite a sight, and more than enough to distract Silverbolt from the altitudes they were flying at.

Not tonight, though. Tonight Silverbolt waited, watching the dawn creeping over the horizon as Skyfire descended. He came down steep, but not fast enough or hot enough to warm him back up or evaporate the moisture clinging to his frame.

Skyfire knew what Silverbolt liked.

Skyfire landed, easing to a stop inside the hangar and killing his engines as fast as he safely could. There was still ice melting on the edges of his wings, dripping onto the floor. When he transformed, rivulets of water ran down his chest and cockpit and over the plating of his legs.

Silverbolt was captivated.

He walked closer. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Skyfire smiled. “Fancy seeing you here.” His gaze was hungry as he looked Silverbolt over. “Been waiting long?”

“Oh, you know. Always feels long, doesn’t it.” Silverbolt ran a hand over the expanse of Skyfire’s wing, tracing the cold water drops. "You’re still cold.”

“Yeah.” Skyfire took his hands and pulled him closer until they stood chest to chest. “That won’t last.” He nuzzled Silverbolt’s face, from the edge of his jaw and over his mouth and nose to the other cheek.

“It never does.” Silverbolt’s vents hitched at the caress, and he chased Skyfire’s mouth. “Better make the most of it while I can, huh?”

“Hnn. Deal.”

Skyfire grabbed him by the hips, pulling him close, pressing their frames together. He caught Silverbolt’s lips, and there was nothing sweet or gentle about it. Skyfire craved this as much as Silverbolt did. The kiss was devouring, demanding, and Silverbolt surrendered to it with a groan, his fingers roving over Skyfire’s cold plating.

“Here?” Skyfire murmured, pressing tiny kisses and touches all over Silverbolt’s face. Then he moved down to his neck, and Silverbolt forgot that Skyfire had asked him something as first one neck cable, then another was nibbled and sucked on. He moaned, pushing closer to Skyfire, tilting his head to give him better access.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Skyfire rumbled, and he bit down on one of Silverbolt’s neck cables hard enough to make a dent. Silverbolt’s knees buckled.

“I thought about you while flying,” Skyfire murmured. “How hot you get for me. How good you feel. How good you _taste_.” He licked up Silverbolt’s throat. “Patrol couldn’t end fast enough today.”

Silverbolt didn’t respond. He had trouble enough staying upright. He clung to Skyfire’s cool, damp plating, and let Skyfire hold him up.

He hadn’t expected Skyfire to shift his grip from his hips to his thighs and simply lift him. Silverbolt was tall enough to make it awkward, but Skyfire was strong enough that it didn’t matter. Not that Silverbolt would have protested anyway, not when Skyfire nibbled over his neck cables like that. Instead he spread his legs to make room, pressing his blazing hot panel against Skyfire’s – the only warm part of him at this point. The rest of Skyfire’s plating was deliciously cool against Silverbolt, making him feel all the warmer by comparison.

He could feel how charged up Skyfire was. The cold metal of his plating let the charge travel freely, which meant that sparks jumped from Skyfire’s frame to Silverbolt’s at every point of contact. Silverbolt _loved_ it. He could feel the power, feel the lightning building along with his charge, and it was _magnificent_.

Skyfire traced a path along Silverbolt’s shoulder, nipping at his plating and sucking kisses into the edges. He was unpredictable, going back and forth, shifting between hard nips and tiny bites, kitten licks and hungry kisses. Silverbolt didn’t know what to expect, which made everything even hotter.

“More,” he managed, head tilting to the side to give Skyfire more room. He didn’t even care what Skyfire did with it. Pit, he could probably overload just from this.

“More, hmm?” Skyfire murmured, but his vents kicked up a notch, blasting Silverbolt with cold air and making him shudder. “How much more do you want?”

“More. All of it.” Silverbolt gasped as Skyfire lowered him slightly, until his panel was resting against Skyfire’s cold thigh. “Ngh. Just more.”

Skyfire rumbled something Silverbolt didn’t catch. His arms tightened around Silverbolt’s frame as he leaned forward, mouthing his way to the back of Silverbolt’s shoulder. And then his wing.

Silverbolt howled as Skyfire bit down, hard enough to leave a dent. His panel snapped open, valve already dripping conductive lubricant onto Skyfire’s leg. It was all so good, too good, and Silverbolt hunched down a bit, trying to both rub his swollen valve pleats against Skyfire’s cold thigh plating and encourage the bigger mech to bite his wings some more.

Skyfire obliged him.

Silverbolt moaned, loudly, as Skyfire bit his way down Silverbolt’s wing, following the edge as far as he could reach before backtracking. Silverbolt was going to end up with a row of teeth marks along the edge of his wing after this. The thought alone was almost enough to push him over the edge.

Then Skyfire shifted his grip, bringing Silverbolt’s anterior node into contact with that cold, charge-bearing plating, and Silverbolt keened his overload so loudly he would probably be embarrassed about if after. For now, he didn’t have the presence to think of anything beyond wanting more.

“That looked good,” Skyfire crooned when Silverbolt finally quieted. “Got another one in you for me?” He shifted Silverbolt’s frame slightly, bringing a new part of his plating into contact with Silverbolt’s node and making Silverbolt moan again. “Good,” Skyfire said, a hint of static in his voice. “Come on, then. I want you in my lap.”

He moved effortlessly, carrying Silverbolt over to a stack of shipping crates by the wall. The show of strength would normally have Silverbolt heating up, but he was too distracted by the charge and sparks zapping his exposed valve as Skyfire moved to take much notice. He did notice when Skyfire sat, bringing Silverbolt’s bare valve into contact with his own hot pelvic plating. Silverbolt whimpered loudly and hid his face against Skyfire’s shoulder.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Skyfire murmured. His lips grazed the side of Silverbolt’s helm. “I like you loud. I love hearing you, hearing how much you’re enjoying what I do to you. Let’s turn you around, yeah? Can you stand, sweetspark?”

Silverbolt seriously doubted he could. He also very much doubted his own ability to say so. Luckily Skyfire seemed to be well-versed in Silverbolt moans by now, and simply hoisted him up to shift him around. Silverbolt was settled with his legs on either side of Skyfire’s, and his back against Skyfire’s chest.

“There we go,” Skyfire purred, big, cold hands sliding around Silverbolt’s waist and down to the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs even further. “Lean forward a bit for me.”

Silverbolt moaned as he did. He knew what that meant.

Skyfire’s spike was heavy and thick and hot and rigid, big enough that Silverbolt knew he had to go slow or it’d be too much. He couldn’t resist pressing back a bit faster than he should, though, wanting that pressure against his nodes, wanting his wings pressed up against Skyfire’s cool plating again. He whimpered a bit, rotating his hips to take the spike deeper, willing his valve to relax open.

“Shh. Easy, sweetspark, I got you.” Skyfire leaned forward as well, bringing their plating back into contact, showering Silverbolt with sparks and charge and small bites to his neck cables. It was good, so good, but it wasn’t what Silverbolt really wanted.

Carefully, he shifted in Skyfire’s arms. Turned sideways a little, which served the extra purpose of letting him sink down another few inches on Skyfire’s spike, and nudged his left wing at Skyfire.

The bite had his valve clench, making Skyfire groan, which again made Silverbolt’s wing tickle deliciously. He mewled, rocking his pelvis, feeling every exquisite inch as Skyfire’s spike slid deeper and finally bottomed out. Skyfire shifted and bit down on another part of Silverbolt’s wing, holding him still. Not being allowed to move much was pleasure and agony all wrapped up in one glorious package, and Silverbolt rolled his hips as much as Skyfire let him and pushed into the bite.

Skyfire was warming up now, hands and torso no longer as cool against Silverbolt’s plating. Silverbolt ran his hands up Skyfire’s arms, as much as the position allowed, seeking out the cooler spots that were still damp with condensation and melted ice. Then moved on to Skyfire’s legs, strong and cold between his own, teasing the gaps between plating and relishing the sparks jumping from Skyfire’s frame to his own, feeding both his lightning and his charge. He was already impossibly close to overloading again, and he didn’t want to drag it out. He wanted to be driven crazy, to have Skyfire’s spike sinking just that little micron deeper as Silverbolt overloaded and relaxed around him, to feel Skyfire finally lose patience and frag him hard enough to leave marks in more than just his wings.

And oh, his wings. Skyfire nibbled, bit down hard, moving along the edges. It felt like he was trying to mark every inch of Silverbolt’s wings, like he wanted to brand Silverbolt as his own –

Silverbolt arched and howled as his valve clenched down on Skyfire’s spike and sparks danced over his plating. The overload was powerful enough to blank out his vision for a moment, and he came back to himself dizzy and disoriented and grateful for Skyfire’s hands supporting him.

“So fragging gorgeous,” Skyfire groaned around his mouthful of Silverbolt’s wing. “You’re so beautiful like that.” His hands tightened on Silverbolt’s hips, enough to leave dents to go with the bite marks on his wings. Silverbolt was going to look completely debauched. Marked, _branded_. He thrilled at the thought of it.

Skyfire leaned back a bit, his mouth pulling Silverbolt along. Once they were positioned to Skyfire’s satisfaction he let go, and Silverbolt whimpered – he wanted that mouth back on his wing, wanted the marks. Thankfully Skyfire only crooned reassuringly at him and bit back down almost immediately. Much higher this time, almost at Silverbolt’s neck, and definitely hard enough that Silverbolt would feel it for a few days.

Silverbolt’s valve rippled around Skyfire’s spike. He knew what came next.

Skyfire’s grip tightened again, both hands and mouth. He lifted Silverbolt’s hips slightly. Silverbolt barely had time to gasp before he was pulled back down, hurriedly, sharply, and Skyfire proceeded to pound into him, all restraint thrown to the wayside. He was biting hard enough to almost draw energon, but it didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt. Everything just felt magnificent – the sharp friction and fullness in his valve, the mouth on his wing, the hands holding him so tightly he felt like he could never escape.

When Skyfire overloaded with a roar, Silverbolt did as well, throwing his head back. He could feel every part of his frame, every spark that jumped from Skyfire’s plating, every sting from the bite marks on his wings, the wash of scorching transfluid in his valve. One of Skyfire’s fingers drifted down to Silverbolt’s anterior node, setting him off again, and this time he lost control of his lightning. Optics blown wide, he saw it flare around them, grounding itself in the walls and containers and Skyfire’s reinforced plating.

He felt like he floated there for an endless eternity, pleasure driving him higher and higher as the lightning jumped from Skyfire’s frame to his own, keeping a loop of electricity going that had his valve spasming and his wings trembling. Vaguely, distantly, he could hear himself, hear the keen spiraling higher and higher until it hit an impossibly high note and –

Silverbolt collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. All that tension gone, he crumpled up in Skyfire’s lap, still trembling. He couldn’t even find the strength to online his optics.

Skyfire let go of his wing and nuzzled his neck. His arms were around Silverbolt’s waist now instead of on his hips, and Silverbolt could barely feel the aches and pains that would be present in his frame for the next couple of days. The stretch in his valve, apparent now that Skyfire’s spike was depressurizing. The dents in his hip plating. The many, many bites along his wing edges.

He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Skyfire pressed his face to Silverbolt’s neck, nose tracing the cables up to his jaw. “You’re amazing.”

Silverbolt hummed something incomprehensible. He didn’t have the processor power – or the voice, his vocalizer would need a few days to be back to normal – to reply properly. He did manage to turn a bit so he could snuggle closer, whining as the motion made Skyfire’s spike slip from his valve.

Skyfire chuckled. “And you’re adorable. But we can’t recharge here, love. You can’t walk or even stand right now, can you?”

Silverbolt managed to shake his head minutely. Skyfire laughed again, prompting a shiver through Silverbolt’s frame. “That’s okay. Give me a moment, and I’ll carry you, yeah? Your place or mine?”

Silverbolt didn’t care. He was perfectly content to stay where he was for the foreseeable future.

“Mine, then,” Skyfire decided. He turned Silverbolt gently, lifting his leg up and angling him sideways. Pressed a kiss to his forehead, which had Silverbolt sighing and nuzzling closer to that big, now thoroughly warm chest. “Come on, love. Hold on if you can.”

Silverbolt tried. He really did. But he lost his grip before Skyfire had even stood up properly. The combination of him having no strength left in his frame and Skyfire still being damp with condensation made holding on completely impossible.

Skyfire wasn’t fazed. He was strong enough to carry Silverbolt anyway. So he did, his gentle, even strides almost enough to rock Silverbolt straight to sleep. He still ached a bit too much, though.

He didn’t mind. Some of the marks would be fixed by his self-repair during recharge. A few others, he’d likely have to live with for a few days. Maybe they’d still be there next time Skyfire had a high-orbital patrol. Then he could refresh them when he came back down.

He was looking forward to it already.


End file.
